Mikhail Bakunin
Skills Having been in a former Soviet soldier, Mikhail can tolerate seemingly fatal wounds. He has endured severe beatings and even suffered cerebral trauma and hemorrhage, and has repeatedly recovered from such incidences. Mikhail can use pretty much any kind of firearm. He is well-versed in guns. He is also trained in field medical treatment, and experienced with communications equipment. Mikhail is multilingual. He is fluent in Russian, English, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, Latin, and Korean. Skilled at hand-to-hand combat, Mikhail occasionally uses the Russian martial art known as Sambo. Mikhail has a tendency to aggravate people to the point where they often cannot help but hit him. Diplomacy is not his strong suit. Personality Mikhail is perfectly fine being alone. He has spent long durations living in solitude. Because of this, he sometimes gives off the vibe of being weird, like a lighthouse keeper. He is also quite paranoid, and as a result, is known to be the type who literally shoots first and asks questions later. He is quick to improvise and fabricate stories to conceal his true intentions. He has faith in those who have proven to be extraordinary in some sort of way, namely Jacob. Mikhail is one of those who believe in doing things for the greater good. Even if he has to put his life on the line, or kill a poor defenseless woman, he will do so if it is toward something bigger or more significant. Appearance Mikhail is about six feet in height, with balding and greying brown hair. He wears a stained khaki-colored jumpsuit uniform with a DHARMA Flame logo on it, and combat boots. His most distinctive feature, however, is the black eyepatch he wears over where his right eye should be. Underneath it is a nasty scar. Relationships Baby Doll Benjamin Linus Cullen Bohannan Freya Hiccup Haddock Inigo Montoya Maes Hughes Mello Sebastian Shaw History Mikhail Bakunin grew up in Kiev. As a young man he joined the Soviet Army and was briefly stationed in Afghanistan. He developed most of his skills as a field medic during this period. Later, he was stationed at a listening post in Vladivostok. After his military unit was decommissioned in the early 1990s, he was released from the Soviet Army. After that he had no idea what to do with his life, but he knew he wanted to do something good. At 24, he replied to a newspaper advertisement that said, "Would you like to save the world?" He met a man named Jacob who convinced him he could serve a purpose higher than he could ever imagine. Mikhail eventually ended up being taken to a mysterious island, where he met other people who served Jacob like a deity. Mikhail was put solely in charge of a communications station called The Flame, monitoring everything coming to and from the island, as well as getting video feed of various events going on around the world. More than a decade later, a threat came to the island in the form of a crashing helicopter. After dealing with rather unpleasant individuals who did not share his trust in Jacob, Mikhail scrambled to tell one of the higher ranks, who already had an idea of what was to come should more outsiders discover the island. Mikhail was sent to check up on an underwater station which was trying to jam communications with an offshore ship that was on the verge of finding the island. Mikhail made it to the beach before something came up from the sand and grabbed his ankles. Pandora History At the time of Mikhail's arrival, Pandora had not yet established a government, and was essentially plagued with marginal anarchy. He began hoarding weapons as soon as he realized the potential danger of living in conditions like this. His goal was simply to survive. He acquired various firearms by ransacking empty houses, taking them from would-be thieves, and just being in the right place at the right time. Because of his military background and possession of an M79 grenade launcher, he was compelled to join the town's fight against the Zerg, a hostile alien race that had begun gathering in the outskirts of town with plans to invade and annihilate its denizens. After the Zerg were defeated, it was time to organize the community. For a few months, Mikhail helped Empress Maud's council restore order in the townspeople's lives. He contributed by taking odd jobs, usually physical labor, to put some normality in the developing town. He and Hiccup Haddock set up a sprinkler system for Sundale Park. In addition to those, Mikhail drew up various schematics and maps detailing aspects of Pandora's infrastructure. He also advised workers at the parliament building in coming up with a reasonable way to keep records of its citizens. He briefly joined Arthur Pendragon's defense committee to patrol the streets and kill any non-human threats to Pandora, but when there came an opening for a lighthouse keeper, he jumped at the opportunity. Rather than actively operating the lighthouse, Mikhail's job was to keep an eye out on the ocean for any ships that could be intercepted and used to hopefully escape Pandora.